1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for forming a molding member and a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductor elements which convert electric energy into light energy, and are composed of compound semiconductor which emits light with a specific wavelength depending on energy bandgap. Further, LEDs are used in various fields such as optical communication and display.
LEDs are provided in a package type depending on the use purpose and requested shape thereof. In general, an LED package is manufactured by the following method. First, an LED chip is mounted on a substrate having an electrode pattern formed thereon or a lead frame, and a terminal of the LED chip is electrically connected to the electrode pattern (or lead). Then, a molding member is formed on the LED chip by using epoxy, silicon, or a combination thereof, and a convex lens is attached to the molding member. Then, the LED package is completed.
The lens is formed to increase light emission efficiency within a constant orientation angle. Depending on the shape of the lens, the propagating path of light can be differently set.
FIGS. 1A to 1D are process diagrams briefly showing a conventional method of manufacturing an LED package. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, a package substrate 13 having an LED chip 11 mounted thereon is prepared, and a molding member 16 surrounding the LED chip 11 is formed.
The package substrate 13 has a lead frame 15 inserted therein, and the LED chip 11 is mounted on the lead frame 15, exposed through a groove formed on the top surface of the package substrate 13, through an adhesive.
Further, an electrode pattern (not shown) of the LED chip 11 is connected to the lead frame 15 through a wiring process, and transparent resin is injected into the groove and is then solidified to form the molding member 16.
As described above, the LED chip 11 is mounted on the package substrate 13, and the molding member 16 is formed on the LED chip 16. Then, as shown in FIG. 1B, an adhesive for attaching a lens is coated on the surface of the molding member 16.
Continuously, as shown in FIG. 1C, a lens 19 which is previously manufactured by casting or the like is bonded on the adhesive 17, and the adhesive 17 is then cured by a curing process. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1D, the lens 19 is fixed on the molding member 16.
In the conventional method, since the lens is formed on the molding member by the process of attaching the lens, a coupling force between the lens and the package substrate is so weak that they can be easily separated from each other. Further, the lens is separately formed. Therefore, the manufacturing process becomes complicated.